


夜航

by Mrjeweler



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Senator Shockwave - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrjeweler/pseuds/Mrjeweler
Summary: 他仿佛得到了一个吻。





	夜航

粒子城的警长偶尔也有不那么忙的时候，实际上，警局工作并不总是令人焦头烂额，并且，不是每一个警官都喜欢去大街小巷打得自己声名鹊起。难得的闲暇时光，奥利安·派克斯通常会把它耗费在一些不那么讨巧，却充满理想的书籍上，但他最近越来越少于那样做了。如今他更希望向一个鲜有人知的频道发送一则信息，然后收到一个令人满意的回复，就像他现在所得到的。

他即将动身赴约了。粒子城的警长不拘小节，却也在仔细对着镜子检查机体。减震杆贴着他身后的墙壁探进头，咂咂嘴，突然夸张地朗诵起爱情诗来。

“我打赌那个理论家写不出这种细腻而充满情感的句子，哈哈！老大，你可得少看些那玩意儿，省得你那神秘的男友以为你死板迂腐不解风情。”

“那可不是什么‘玩意儿’，你不看他的文字，但至少得认真些。”

“你瞧！我就说你不能这么较劲，何况是这个需要甜言蜜语的时期。哪怕卡隆的角斗士——我敢说——都会学学如何用亮闪闪的矿石变些华而不实的戏法，而你连到哪去买这些东西都没心思想呢。”

“谢谢你的建议，在合适的时候我想我会采纳它的。”

“得了吧。就像我们不知道你的脾气似的，这些日子的下属可不是白当。”

哦，那你们还得多当一阵子下属。奥利安心情愉悦地想，把这句话压回发声器里。他可不希望在这种时候被人评价为咄咄逼人，尤其是他的男友是个轻易就能接触到公安系统的权高位重者（我们得尊敬地称呼他为议员，当然，这还是个无伤大雅的小秘密）。

减震杆对他赴约的地点表现出极大的兴趣，并在奥利安近乎敷衍的回答后表达了极为夸张的不满，但他好歹是个称职合格的下属，奥利安没有遭遇太多问题，在走出大门，变形驶向方舟一号纪念公园时，减震杆甚至十分绅士地鞠了个躬，祝他有个美好的夜晚。

奥利安到达公园时已经迟到了——突发事故导致了交通管制，他不得不绕上好大一圈才能赶到那里。他走向那条惯常的长椅，心里盘算着一两种解释，却发现他的议员正蹲在地上饶有兴致地摆弄着什么东西。

“……嘿。赏心悦目的配色。”奥利安站在震荡波身后，轻声打了个招呼。

“哦——嘿！谢谢，奥利安，”震荡波转过身，面甲上浮现出欣喜的笑容，“真抱歉，我提前到了一会，正研究这条腿呢。”

“可轮不到你来说抱歉，路上交通管制了——毕竟我更常是先到的那个。”

“我们之间不用说这些。你得感谢普罗透斯和御天敌培养了我不少耐心，连阿特拉斯都觉得我越来越稳重了。”

“那真是了不起的成就。我不是想挖苦你，真的。”

“哈哈！”震荡波站起身，拍了拍奥利安的肩甲，“看来我的脾气真有这么差劲？”

“或许对你议会中的一些同事来说是的。不过，不，对我来说不是。就像我那天说的，无论你的性格如何。”

震荡波愣了一下，随即又笑了。这次是个意味深长的微笑，带着点甜蜜，奥利安甚至为这份愉悦感到动情。他大胆地猜想现在大概是震荡波这个星期最高兴的时刻，他知道震荡波的光镜里有一瞬间的星光闪过。

“还记得上次我说一定要修好这椅子吗？我带了点工具来，差不多要完成了。瞧！”

“哦……”奥利安弯下腰，看见新换的支撑架在灯光的照射下熠熠生辉，“看来你不需要我的帮助了。不过你没必要亲自做这些……我是说，你是个议员不是吗？”

“那不代表什么。要是连这点事都做不了，我还怎么去完成更大的成就呢？”

他说这话的时候，手掌覆在了奥利安的胸甲上，就在那个新诞生的空洞的位置，议员蓝色的光镜注视着它，又向上移到奥利安的面甲上：“你可是我最大的希望啊。”

奥利安再也无法压抑内心的情感，他握住议员的手，将他拉向自己的怀抱。在一个吻的末尾，震荡波爽朗的笑声再度响在他的耳边。

“你知道吗，跟你在一起真是我最愉快的时候了。我们就这样，谈谈议会，谈谈政治，再想想未来，塞伯坦的未来，我们的未来。我们甚至可以等那家酒吧开业等到这座雕塑锈成粉末！”

“那我们就一直等，就算雕塑锈蚀了，我们也能继续等到方舟一号归来，我们可以不停地翻修这条长椅，也许到那时它也像新的一样。”

“一点也没错，就像它原来的样子。我想要是有什么事发生在我们身上，那就让它像一场梦，充电结束启动光镜，一切还是原来的样子。”

在那不久以后，他们便做了一场四百万年的长梦，而当他们从梦中醒来时，他对他承诺，我会永远记住你那时的样子。

然后，一切都回到原点。

奥利安站在水晶城的残骸上，阖上光镜，耳边响起那个熟悉的名字。一个单词，四次翕动，他曾深情地诉说过，也曾痛苦地怀念，而在这废墟上，他却记不得那些猛烈的情感是什么样子。他的处理器平稳地运作着，情感模块感到几丝模糊的疲惫——他不确定。四周没有一点声音，深邃的黑色在他面前悬浮，他看着那块坍缩的时空，期望里面兴许还有一颗炽热的火种。

他知道这不是一场梦。他不能再这么待下去了。

擎天柱在一个恰当的时机回到了地面。

现时的塞伯坦再也找不到像当初的纪念公园那般的景致，或者你说是缺少一家从未开业的酒吧或者一条断了腿的长椅也没人会反对。高楼之上总是缺少一些柔和的空气，足以安抚那些躁动不安的情绪的——像奥利安·派克斯，或者我们称呼他为擎天柱领袖的前身——在面对流畅地变形为载具模式的震荡波议员时内心泛起的奇异波澜一样。

“你想试试在空中飞吗？我敢说从来没人带你这么干过。”

“我不确定你是否能承受我的重量，毕竟对于一些轻巧的——”

“噢，别废话了，我可比你了解我自己。”

那当然啦。他笑起来：“就像你了解我。”

他于是伸出手，轻盈地离开地面，双臂由于紧张而僵硬着，他甚至不怎么敢动动头让光镜聚焦在脚下的城市。湿漉漉的气流混杂着暖意，在他的机体上流窜——温吞的、柔和的暖意，那是震荡波留给他带着热气的第三个吻，而他明白那将意味着什么。当他终于认清眼前的建筑时，他又意识到那些细节在他的记忆模块里已经几近模糊了。

然后风，变得冷硬起来。

风啊。擎天柱叹息道，重启光镜。接着他看见——

他看见，黑色的城市沉睡在月球二号的光辉下，天空中回荡着引擎的轰鸣，低沉婉转，他笔直地站在原地，面对一星滚烫的光芒，情绪模块中乱流暗涌。

最后他笑了，仿佛得到了一个吻。


End file.
